


Il était temps

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis qu'il a commencé le lycée, Gakuto pense un peu trop souvent à son ancien partenaire de doubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il était temps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetiteRedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteRedLady/gifts).



> Comme c'est du PoV Gakuto, j'ai choisi d'appeler Oshitari "Yûshi" tout le long de la fic, et c'est super bizarre quand même >_>;

Un mois après avoir commencé le lycée, Gakuto réalise avec fracas qu'il a fait la pire erreur de sa vie.  
  
Il aurait pu, comme la majorité de ses camarades de classe et de club, continuer sa scolarité dans le lycée affilié à l'académie Hyôtei, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il opte pour une école technique.  
  
Les cours qui s'y donnent lui plaisent, les gens de sa classe sont sympas et même le club de tennis est correct (pas à son niveau, mais correct, et Gakuto a bon espoir de finir capitaine en troisième année).  
  
Mais il y a un défaut terrible à son lycée : Yûshi n'y est pas.  
Au collège, ils n'ont jamais été dans la même classe et se voyaient surtout au club de tennis et pourtant Gakuto se rend à l'évidence, Yûshi lui manque terriblement.   
  
"Ben, Mukahi, ça va pas ?", demande son voisin de classe, un garçon aussi petit que lui appelé Hayato.  
  
Gakuto a envie de répondre "forcément ça va pas vu que je vois ta tête tous les jours", mais c'est plus le genre de choses qu'il aurait dites à Shishido, voire à Atobe, et ses amis auraient su qu'il ne le pensait pas (ou juste un peu).  
  
"Ça va, t'inquiète.", se contente-t-il de répondre et il sort son téléphone pour écrire un mail.  
  
'Yûûûûshiiiiiiii.', écrit-il, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il a envie de dire.  
'Déjà en train d'écrire des mails en classe à moins d'un mois du début des cours ?'  
'C'est l'interclasse. Et tu réponds.'  
'C'est l'heure de vie scolaire et Atobe prend son rôle de délégué très à cœur.'  
'Je suis rassuré de voir que tu me préfères toujours à Atobe.'  
'Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? On se capte après le club ?'  
'Ça me va.'

* * *

  
Gakuto a bien réalisé que le manque de Yûshi dans son nouveau lycée est très contrariant, et pourtant, il a rarement autant vu son ancien partenaire de doubles. A défaut de jouer ensemble au tennis (ce qu'ils font encore régulièrement le week-end), ils se retrouvent fréquemment le soir pour manger au fast-food, aller au karaoke, ou traîner dans des salles d'arcade.  
Et puis bon, ils couchent toujours ensemble.  
  
C'est donc plutôt étonnant que Yûshi lui manque, alors qu'il le voit si souvent. Le contexte est d'ailleurs plus relaxant que l'an passé où la moindre visite au fast-food impliquait d'empêcher Jirô de s'endormir avant d'avoir commandé sa glace, le karaoke sous-entendait d'écouter Ōtori chanter et la salle d'arcade de devoir suivre Shishido aux jeux de baston alors que Yûshi et lui avaient toujours préféré les jeux de rythme.  
  
Non, vraiment, les sorties avec Yûshi sont mieux qu'avant, et toujours nombreuses, donc Gakuto ne voit vraiment aucune raison d'autant regretter son ancien partenaire de doubles.  
  
"Ça va pas, les cours, en ce moment ?", demande Yûshi alors qu'ils sont en train de rentrer chez eux après une soirée en ville.  
"Si, si, tranquille. Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux parce que toi tu es obligé d'avoir Atobe dans ta classe ?  
\- J'adore avoir Atobe dans ma classe. En début d'année j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me donner 1000 yens à chaque fois qu'il s'adresserait à Kabaji sans qu'il soit là, et je suis en train de devenir riche.", explique Yûshi, un sourire aux lèvres.  
"J'imagine. Comment il a accepté ça ?  
\- En fait, il s'est moqué de moi le troisième jour de club, parce que je me suis adressé à toi mais tu n'étais pas là. Donc j'ai proposé cet arrangement : il me donne 1000 yens quand il s'adresse à Kabaji dans le vide, je lui donne 1000 yens quand je m'adresse à toi dans le vide.  
\- ... et c'est toi qui deviens riche. Je note qu'Atobe tient plus à Kabaji, hein !", dit Gakuto avec une moue boudeuse.  
"Moi ce n'est pas un tic de langage quand je te parle. C'est que j'ai vraiment quelque chose à te dire.  
\- J'ai toujours regretté que tu ne dises pas "hein, Gakuto ?", à la fin de toutes tes phrases."  
  
Yûshi se met à rire, de son rire calme et presque posé auquel Gakuto est habitué.  
Les deux garçons s'arrêtent devant chez Gakuto, Yûshi faisant toujours l'effort de s'arrêter à la station de train précédente et de marcher le petit kilomètre qui sépare leurs deux maisons.  
  
"On joue ensemble samedi ?", propose Gakuto, un peu déçu d'être déjà arrivé.  
\- Hm, je te cherche à 10h." Yûshi reste quelques instants sur place, un sourire aux lèvres avant de rajouter "Hein, Gakuto ?"  
  
Gakuto éclate de rire, colle un coup de coude dans le flanc de Yûshi et celui-ci se met à rire plus franchement aussi.  
  
"Passe une bonne soirée.", finit-il par ajouter.  
"Toi aussi, Yûshi. Tu sais, tu me manques au lycée.", dit Gakuto sans avoir vraiment conscience de le dire.  
"Tu me manques aussi. Au cas où le fait que je te parle quand tu es absent ne rende pas ça évident."  
  
Gakuto sent un poids sur son cœur. C'est nul de ne plus être dans la même école que Yûshi. C'est nul qu'ils aient à se quitter ce soir. Il voudrait pouvoir rester avec lui, continuer de se moquer d'Atobe, faire des blagues qu'eux seuls comprennent. Et attraper le bras de Yûshi, tirer dessus pour qu'il se baisse, et l'embrasser.  
Et le ramener chez lui.  
  
Il lève les yeux vers Yûshi et peut y lire exactement la même chose.  
  
"Je peux pas ce soir.", ajoute Yûshi avant que Gakuto n'ait fait quoi que ce soit. "On se voit samedi, de toute façon."  
  
Il reprend sa marche après un dernier signe de la main et Gakuto ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçu.   
Objectivement, Yûshi est le garçon le plus beau qu'il connaisse.  
Le plus drôle, aussi, celui avec qui il s'entend le mieux, et même s'il n'a jamais essayé de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, Gakuto est bien certain que Yûshi est aussi doué de ce côté-là.   
La question qu'il se pose c'est : pourquoi a-t-il désormais cette drôle d'impression quand il pense à Yûshi ? Ça fait trois ans qu'ils se connaissent, trois ans qu'ils traînent ensemble, et ce développement lui semble légèrement incongru. Est-ce que la prochaine étape de la puberté est une libido exacerbée et Gakuto est juste en manque ? Il est persuadé qu'il y a forcément autre chose.  
Quelque chose qui fait que quand Yûshi l'a quitté, ce soir, Gakuto a senti sa poitrine se serrer.

* * *

  
Le surlendemain, quand Yûshi vient le chercher son sac de sport à l'épaule, Gakuto se rend compte que ses sentiments de l'avant-veille n'ont pas disparu. Il a de nouveau la poitrine qui se compresse. Et l'envie d'embrasser Yûshi.  
A pleine bouche.  
Mais même s'il n'a pas foncièrement d'objection sur le fait d'embrasser Yûshi au milieu de la rue, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour lui enlever son polo et mettre la main dans ses sous-vêtements. Gakuto se contente donc de saluer son ami et de marcher à ses côtés jusqu'à la gare.  
  
Apparemment, Yûshi s'est enrichi de 7000 yens aux dépens d'Atobe sur la seule journée de vendredi et c'est avec plaisir qu'il offre un deuxième petit déjeuner à Gakuto "aux frais de la princesse", juste avant qu'ils atteignent les courts de street tennis. Il y a du monde, aujourd'hui, mais le temps de trouver des adversaires un terrain se libère et les deux partenaires de doubles retrouvent leurs habitudes. Ils jouent plusieurs sets contre des adversaires différents.  
  
"Tu as un nouveau partenaire de doubles, Yûshi ?", demande Gakuto entre deux matchs.  
"... non. Je sais pas si je me remettrai au double, en fait.  
\- C'est pas pareil sans moi, hein ?"  
  
Yûshi lui fait un sourire entendu.  
  
"Non, c'est pas pareil.", avoue-t-il le plus simplement du monde et Gakuto se sent rassuré par cet aveu, même si son cœur s'accélère tout à coup. "Et toi ?  
\- Pas de partenaire attitré, non... mais bon, mon lycée c'est pas Hyôtei, hein.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de mec aussi bien que moi, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire."  
  
Yûshi se contente de lui sourire pour toute réponse avant qu'ils ne retournent jouer.  
Aujourd'hui, Gakuto est particulièrement d'humeur, et sur le chemin entre la gare et chez lui, il propose à Yûshi de passer chez lui pour regarder un film ensemble.  
  
"J'ai pas d'habit de rechange.", rechigne Yûshi en tirant sur le col de son polo et Gakuto est un peu déçu. Il connaît bien Yûshi, et il sait que le garçon n'est vraiment pas du style à ne pas se doucher après avoir sué. Et surtout avant de faire des galipettes. Et Yûshi n'est pas bête, il sait que si Gakuto propose de regarder un film, c'est qu'il propose plus derrière. "Mais tu peux prendre le DVD et des habits de rechange et on va chez moi ? Ou alors tu te douches ici et tu viens plus tard ? Comme tu veux.  
\- Je préfère faire le chemin avec toi ! J'en ai pour deux minutes."  


* * *

  
Quand Yûshi sort de la douche, il porte un autre polo et un autre short, et même si Gakuto est habitué à le voir dans cette tenue, il se sent tout de même émoustillé. Ça fait 5 jours qu'ils n'ont rien fait de ce côté-là, et même si d'habitude ça ne lui pose pas de souci outre-mesure, il a trop pensé à Yûshi ces derniers temps pour ne pas s'empêcher de réagir.  
Au final, ils ont bien fait de venir ici : Yûshi a un lit double, ses parents sont absents et sa sœur a dit qu'elle allait retrouver des copines en ville sous peu. Ils vont pouvoir regarder le film tranquille en attendant qu'Erina parte, puis passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Gakuto s'installe en tailleur sur le canapé du salon, laisse Yûshi leur servir à boire et lancer le film. La sœur de Yûshi part au bout d'une demi-heure de film et Gakuto se demande s'il peut sauter sur lui tout de suite : en général ils n'interrompent pas ce qu'ils font pour coucher et Yûshi avait l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de voir ce DVD. Mais Gakuto est à peu près certain qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de l'interruption : Yûshi l'aime bien et c'est un mec de 15 ans. Lui aussi ne doit attendre que ça.  
  
Il se décide à agir, relève les yeux vers le visage de Yûshi. Il est quand même super beau gosse, y a pas à dire. Gakuto est bien content de l'avoir sous la main.  
Alors qu'il va poser sa main sur le poignet de Yûshi, celui-ci remarque l'attention qu'il lui porte et tourne son visage vers lui, relevant un sourcil interrogatif, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Pas d'hésitation à avoir : Gakuto s'avance et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yûshi se tourne plus franchement vers lui, accentue de suite leur baiser et passe une main sous le t-shirt que Gakuto a enfilé un peu plus tôt et le garçon se sent sourire à la caresse.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Yûshi s'écarte, arrête le film et retire ses lunettes.  
  
"On va dans ma chambre ?  
\- Ok !"  


* * *

  
Ce n'est pas de la frustration sexuelle, parce que là, Gakuto est pleinement satisfait… mais quand il regarde Yûshi, il a encore ce drôle de poids dans sa poitrine qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer.  
  
"Gakuto ?", demande Yûshi en se redressant dans le lit, et Gakuto trouve quand même que la vie est un peu injuste, d'avoir donné à Yûshi une voix comme ça, et des cheveux comme ça et un regard comme ça.  
"Hm ?  
\- Y a quelque chose que je dois te dire et je sais que tu vas te moquer de moi, mais essaie de pas trop en rajouter.  
\- Tu me connais si bien.", répond Gakuto un sourire aux lèvres. "Je ferai de mon mieux.  
\- Merci.  
\- En fait... je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.", dit Yûshi sur le ton le plus sérieux qui soit et Gakuto n'a aucune idée de comment réagir. Son cœur bat la chamade, ses yeux s'écarquillent, mais Gakuto n'ose rien dire. "Je sais que depuis le début du lycée on se voit à peu près autant qu'avant, mais je me dis que ça pourra pas durer, que tu vas finir par t'éloigner et me remplacer. Que t'auras un autre partenaire de doubles, que tu traîneras avec d'autres potes et que je serai plus celui que t'appelles si t'as besoin de compagnie sous ta couette. Et en fait, dans les trois cas, ça me plaît pas. Vraiment pas. Je suis déjà jaloux de quelqu'un qui n'existe même pas.  
\- ... Yûshi.  
\- Désolé, c'est stupide, ce que je raconte.", ajoute Yûshi en passant une main dans ses cheveux, avec une expression incertaine que Gakuto lui a rarement vue.  
  
Il passe ses bras autour de la nuque de Yûshi, l'attire à lui et sent au bout de quelques instants que les bras du lycéen l'entourent aussi.  
  
"Tu sais, l'autre jour t'as dit que tu comptais pas rejouer en doubles sans moi, et ça m'a fait trop plaisir. J'ai pas non plus envie que tu joues sans moi, ni que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, ni que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre, en fait. C'est moi, ton partenaire."  
  
Yûshi pousse un long soupir dans ses bras puis le serre contre lui sans rien répondre.  
  
"Je suppose qu'en fait... on est un couple ?", ajoute Gakuto, qui trouve l'idée risible et plaisante à la fois.  
"... faut croire."  
  
Gakuto se met à rire et finit par s'écarter de Yûshi.  
  
"Ca y est, tu te moques ?  
\- Hm ! On est complètement ridicules !"  
  
Yûshi se met à rire aussi.  
  
"Désolé que tu aies un petit ami ridicule.  
\- Dis pas de bêtise, j'ai le petit ami le plus classe au monde. T'es juste jaloux."  



End file.
